TROLL
Um troll na gíria da internet, designa uma pessoa cujo comportamento tende sistematicamente a desestabilizar uma discussão e a provocar e enfurecer as pessoas nela envolvidas. O termo surgiu na Usenet, derivado da expressão''trolling for suckers'' (lançando a isca para os trouxas), identificado e atribuído aos causadores das sistemáticas [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flamewar flamewars]. O comportamento do troll pode ser encarado como um teste de ruptura da etiqueta, uma mais-valia das sociedades civilizadas. Perante as provocações insistentes, as vítimas podem por vezes perder a conduta civilizada e envolver-se em agressões pessoais por escrito. Há trolls de todo tipo, desde o mais ignorante e rude que xinga e provoca [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flood floods], até o mais apto intelectualmente que discursa com o objetivo de desestabilizar o interlocutor e levá-lo a fúria para depois desqualificá-lo, matando seu argumento e abalando sua reputação num fórum. Para o troll, a reação a um comentário polêmico é considerada uma diversão, uma forma de extrair prazer na indignação das pessoas e observar seu desequilíbrio emocional e mental. Há várias sistemáticas desenvolvidas por trolls para atuar num fórum de Internet, entre elas: *'Jogar a isca e sair correndo': consiste em postar uma mensagem incendiária, bastante polêmica, já esperando uma grande reação em cadeia. Porém o troll não se envolve mais na discussão; ele some após a mensagem original e se diverte com a repercussão. Uma forma mais branda é postar noticias polêmicas só para observar a reação da comunidade. *'Induzir a baixar o nível': alguns trolls testam a paciência dos interlocutores, induzem e persuadem a pessoa a perder o bom senso na discussão e apelar para baixaria exingamentos. Com isso, o troll "queima o filme", consegue que a pessoa se auto-difame na comunidade por ter descido a um nível tão baixo. *'Repetência de falácias': outro método usado que induz à fadiga intelectual, em que o troll repete seu conjunto de falácias até que leve seu interlocutor à exaustão, vencendo a discussão por abandono do oponente. *'Desfile intelectual': um troll pode ter bom nível intelectual, vocabulário sofisticado diante dos outros discursantes, desfilar referências e contradizer os argumentos dos rivais por conhecimento e pesquisa, muitas vezes os expondo ao ridículo e questionando sua formação educacional. *'Transpor autoria': é muito comum também um troll acusar sua vítima de ser um troll para tirar de si a identificação como tal, abrindo caminho para alternativas anteriores. *'Ludibriar o leitor': é usado principalmente por postagens de blogues ou em comentários dos mesmos, onde normalmente o material enviado é de procedência duvidosa, ou falta com a verdade. *'Migrar o tema': o troll levanta questões aparentemente pertinentes ao tema, inserindo aspetos onde esteja melhor preparado para se pronunciar mesmo que isso custe o desfoque do cerne da questão, objetivando um ponto onde possa desestabilizar o oponente do debate. O que motiva um troll a agir geralmente são: auto-afirmação, ideologia, fanatismo, sacanagem ou simplesmente ociosidade. Em entrevistas na Usenet, trolls famosos confessaram que buscavam apenas um pouco de atenção e combater o tédio do cotidiano. A maioria deles também portava alguma característica mal resolvida de personalidade, como trauma, fracasso financeiro e amoroso e até diagnósticos psiquiátricos. Alguns trolls simpatizantes por determinado assunto agem em grupo, muitas vezes numerosos. Dentro desse grupo alguns tem papel na argumentação, outros na ridicularização e outros apenas na concordância, intimidando o adversário emocionalmente e quase sempre o levando a abandonar a discussão. É muito difícil combater trolls em grupo, sendo um Moderador necessário para banir todos em caso de persistência. Em certos fóruns esses indivíduos podem ser forjados por uma única pessoa, respondendo por várias pessoas virtuais diferentes para embasar sua própria opinião. Esse recurso é conhecido como clone e sua eficácia depende da eficiência do Moderador de um fórum que pode facilmente identificar clones por números IP. Há casos de um Moderador se aliar a um grupo de trolls e atraírem vítimas a expor a sua opinião e discordância aos temas debatidos mas que logo em seguida são massacrados por todos. Isso gera o sentimento de satisfação à todos da comunidade. Esse fenómeno é recente e actualmente observado em blogs e comunidades do Orkut, onde os moderadores/autores actuam por meio da intolerância, preconceito e provocação (disfarçados de opinião) e junto formam um elo comunitário de auto-afirmação. Como descrito por Robert Bond em The International Review of Law, Computers & Technology (Revisão Internacional da Lei, Computadores e Tecnologia), trolls frequentemente demonstram um comportamento padrão: Para combater trolls de forma eficiente, aos usuários e frequentadores de comunidades apenas uma grande eficiente regra: Não alimente os trolls. (do inglês Don't feed the trolls). Significa ignorar completamente alguém que se comporta como troll mesmo que a vontade de responder seja grande. Um troll não tem nada a perder, ele sempre vai voltar e incomodar - ele precisa de atenção para obter prazer e ser bem sucedido. Ignorando um troll os usuários não apenas intimidam seu ato como também provocam profundo desgosto e frustração nele. Isso nem sempre é fácil e exige às vezes muito esforço da comunidade por meses mas o método é eficiente. Se ninguém absolutamente dá atenção ao troll, ele desiste de actuar por desgosto de não conseguir resposta às suas provocações. No caso de blogs e comunidades, apenas ignorar e evitar a frequência ao local. Por mais que sejam revoltantes em conteúdo, a presença apenas por trolls uns concordando com outros põe em xeque a credibilidade do blog/comunidade e este não mais é levado a sério. No orkut convém também denunciar a comunidade à equipe do site. Aos moderadores de comunidades, existem meios de evitar que um troll provoque estragos, as recomendações são as seguintes: *Estabelecer regras rígidas de comportamento e respeito a outros usuários, vigiar todo o conteúdo das mensagens para se certificar que nenhum direito está sendo violado. *Cortar pela raiz comentários provocativos, banindo temporária ou permanentemente os autores e aqueles que replicarem. *Ignorar ameaças (morte, processo) agir friamente em face de um clima desestabilizado. *Não deixar se envolver ideologicamente contra a opinião do troll, isso leva à geração de novos trolls que discordam do anterior e tem respaldo do Moderador. Isso abala a credibilidade do próprio fórum. *Fazer checagem de IP sempre para certificar-se que não há clones. Dar um ultimato a um grupo de opinião troll quando esses começarem a passar dos limites e não hesitar de banir todos eles se o caso for de persistência. *Uma regra mais invasiva mas não tão bem vinda é deletar todas as mensagens do troll a ponto de que ele tenha todos os seus comentários deletados, gerando cansaço e desistência. Esta regra é eficiente mas muito perigosa pois pode afastar contribuidores legítimos apenas levantando pontos de polêmica na comunidade. É também usada como meio de ferramenta de um moderador censor/troll o que pode arruinar a comunidade e sua reputação.